


Regrets

by Treegona



Series: The countdown [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're meeting your soul mate today. But first you have unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

You sit in the park, holding your soon-to-be-ex’s hand. It’s almost time. It’s almost time for you to meet the one. You’re exited. You’ve gotten all dolled up cus you want to make a good first impression. You stand up, letting your boyfriend’s hand go. “I guess this is it. ” you say to him. “I guess this is goodbye.” You’ve never regretted dating him. Never, even if you both knew you weren’t going to last. Even if people called you a slut for not saving yourself for the one. 

He stands “I suppose it is. I’ll be seeing you then.” He turns to the path out of the park “Tell him…” he starts, his back still turned to you “tell him that if he doesn’t treat you right I’ll kick his face in.” it makes you laugh. He’s always made you laugh. He looks back at you and his smile’s a little sad. “Text me how it went later ‘kay?” to which you nod. He goes back to the road. You watch him go until he turns the corner. 

Then you sit down on the bench. You still have a few minutes left until you meet the one. But right now that’s not really on your mind. Right now you don’t feel exited or dolled up or happy. Right now you just hurt. You hurt but you don’t regret. You’ll never regret.


End file.
